The present invention is directed to a mixing device configured to blend food and, more particularly, to a mixing device or kitchen blender that has a motor housing constructed of a plurality of components similar to the construction of a conventional toaster.
Mixing devices or blenders are a relatively common household or kitchen appliance that are used to blend foodstuff, typically drinks or other foodstuff that are blended into a fluid or semi fluid state. A typical blender includes a base, a collar permanently secured to the base that is adapted for supporting a jar and a lid removably mounted to the top of the jar. The base includes an inverted, cup-shaped base cover which is preferably fabricated from relatively inexpensive, thin sheet metal. The cover is integrally formed of an upper, substantially horizontal wall and an annular, slightly tapered side wall.
To create the base of such a blender, a manufacturer must properly form the sheet metal to the desired shape. This process can be costly and time consuming. Further, shipment and packaging of such blenders can be difficult because of the size and shape of the base and cover. It would be desirable for the base or housing of a blender to be constructed in a similar manner to a conventional toaster. A conventional toaster housing is constructed by assembling various easily manufactured sheet metal surfaces and sides. Specifically, it would be desirable to have the base or housing of a blender be constructed of various pieces that can be quickly and easily created and that can be assembled to form the base or housing of the blender.